


Lost and Found

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Multi, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: I gave Misto a long lost mom so here's a story for her lol
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> So we're starting off with a prolouge/flashback lol

It wasn't uncommon for the kittens to be told stories in the junkyard. It was one of their main sources of entertainment around there. Munkustrap loved telling everyone stories, and he had said he just heard a new one from a small trip him and his father had went on. They visited the docks that day, and he caught wind of a fish tale they had. The rest of the kittens gathered around Munkustrap, ready to hear a new story. Munkustrap stood on top of the broken down car in the center of the yard, while the kittens sat infront of him on the ground. Demeter, Bombalurina, Alonzo, and Cassandra sat nicely and patiently, while Tugger, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer bounced up and down, talking a mile a minute. Mistoffelees walked by. Seeing them all, he ran up to see what was going on.

"Misto!" Tugger shouted smiling. "I've been looking for you, I'm glad you showed up! Come on! Sit, sit!" Tugger grabbed Misto's arm, pulling him down next to him. 

"Why are we all here?" Misto asked. 

"Munk's gonna tell us a new story he heard!" Tugger explained, happily. "He said it's cool! But maybe it's not. Maybe he just said that to get me to listen." Tugger shrugged. "Either way it's something!" 

Misto gave a light chuckle, settling down next to his best friend. 

"Alright, ready?" Munkustrap asked.

They all nodded eagerly. 

"Okay so. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen. She lived on the docks with her mate who was a pirate and their son." He started. "But the queen was actually quite magical! She had powers and a voice they said could hypnotize anyone!" 

Some of the kits "ohhh-ed" at the mention of magic.

"She would sing all sorts of songs to her family, others, and just to herself. Sometimes she would go down to beach and sing at the water front. Many people thought that the ocean animals loved to listen to her too, and so she sang to them." 

Munkustrap paced back and forth. 

"Her and her family were happy, until one day."

"They were out at sea together on a large ship, when pirates invaded their boat. The pirates had heard about the queens' powerful magic and wanted to use it for themselves for evil." Munkustrap continued.

"They kidnapped her, saying that if she refused to go with them she would hurt or kill her mate and son. So she went with them, to make sure nothing bad would happen to her family." 

"When she was with the pirates she spent all her time locked up. They kept her under the ship, only bringing her out when they wanted something done with her magic. She was such a kindhearted queen, who hated violence and it broke her heart when the made her sink ships and hurt other cats." 

"She was miserable. She cried almost everyday, wanting to be back home with her family. Legends said you could hear her sorrowful singing late at night, when she thought no one was awake. He singing got sadder and sadder as the years went by. She's know as simply "The Siren", and to this day you can still hear her mournful melodies as she stays locked beneath the ships floorboards..."

Everyone sat in shock. 

"Well, what do you think?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It's kinda sad, Munk." Demeter remarked. 

"I know!" Munkustrap nodded. "Isn't it great? I've been looking for a sadder story. I've told you all too many happy ones." 

"What happened to her family?" Alonzo asked. "Did the pirates ever get them?"

"I'm not sure..." Munkustrap replied. "Maybe, who knows!" 

"I guess it was kinda a cool story." Tugger remarked. "I bet it was nice to hear a story with magic for you, right Misto?" 

Misto said nothing. He was sitting perfectly still, with a vacant stare.

"What's wrong with him?" Mungojerrie asked. 

"You okay, Misto?" Tugger asked. 

Misto nodded. 

"Are...are you scared?" Tugger tried. 

Misto just shrugged. 

"Alright well, I gotta get back to my protector-in-training duties." Munkustrap said, leaving. "See you all later!" 

The kittens began to run off to play elsewhere. Misto didn't move at all. Tugger stayed with him.

"....Misto?"

"....yeah." Misto answered. 

"You are scared?" Tugger asked. "From the story?" 

Misto nodded slowly. 

Tugger was silent. Misto was so brave. What could scare him about that story? He thought for a minute or two, until an idea came.

"Misto, are you scared of being taken away? Because you have magic, like the queen in the story?"

Misto stared at Tugger. No. That wasn't it. That had never occurred to him once. But that's what he would go with. So he nodded again. 

"Well, I'll make sure no one gets you!" Tugger smiled. "Lets forget about that, okay? I'll go get lunch, you can stay here." Tugger ran off happily off to catch two rats or more for them. 

Misto sat by himself in silence. He hadn't thought about that story in a while. Sure, it was always on his mind, but since joing the Jellicles he wanted to forget it. But also still remember it. He hated that story. It made him so sad and for no good reason. He held in tears, that formed in his eyes. He would never see her again. It was no used to hope. He would never hear her voice or be held in her arms again. No, he would never see his mother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and thoughts are appreciated!!!💕💖💕


End file.
